EN MEMOIRE
by milou03
Summary: Mon idée au sujet du passé des parents Curtis,de leur rencontre et du passé de Mr Curtis en tant que soldat durant la deuxième guerre mondiale après le débarquement de Normandie . Il s'agit de la version française . La version anglaise est intitulé In Memory of You .
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! C'est ma première histoire sur fanfiction, je suis français, et il pourrait arriver que mon anglais n'est pas très bon! Alors, s'il vous plaît, être indulgent avec moi si vous remarquez une erreur d'orthographe!**

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Soda fut surpris par le silence qui régnait dans la salle de séjour.

La nuit à la station DX était plutôt calme et il était impatient de retourner à la maison. La vie avec ses

frères a été réglée depuis qu'il a parlé avec eux dans le parc. Il était heureux de voir à la fois à faire beaucoup

d'efforts pour ne plus se battre et ils réussissaient très bien pour le moment. Soda sourit à cette pensée.

Comme il marchait au travers de la salle, il a remarqué une personne assise sur le canapé. Son grand frère semblait

endormi. Si épuisé par ces dernières semaines si dur. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, et secoua son épaule.

"Hey, vous ne pensez pas que vous seriez mieux dans votre lit» dit-il. Darry ouvrit les yeux et le sourire faiblement.

"C'est vous! Quelle heure est-il?" Il a demandé un peu groggy .

"Près de dix heures, a déclaré Soda s'asseyant à son côté. Où est poney?"

"Au lit, il était crevé! Il travaille très dur sur ce thème pour sa classe!"

"Comme tu veux depuis toujours!" Répondit Soda réprimant un sourire .

"Ouais, je suppose que vous avez raison ... Soda ..."

"Ouais!"

«Je ... Je tiens à vous remercier!" Darry lacha après une pause. Soda le regarda, un peu surpris.

«Pourquoi ...?"

"Oui, mon pote, si vous n'avais pas dit toutes ces choses, l'autre soir dans le parc, poney et moi seraient toujours

en lutte sur je ne sais quel truc ! Je ... Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais dis ..., enfin, tu sais, combien je suis

reconnaissant ... "

"Arrête-toi ici, Dar! rit Soda. Vous commence à être trop serieux ! ..."

"Je suis sérieux, insista Darry. Crois-moi! Et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi, je me sens si stupide pour ne pas

comprendre comment nos engueulades étaient difficiles pour vous. Je suis désolé ... Je suis tellement désolé ... "

Soda pouvait voir les larmes border les yeux de Darry et fut surpris de voir son frère aîné tellement submergé par

l'émotion . C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'album de famille traînant sur le canapé et qui avait surement glissé des

genoux de Darry alors qu'il somnolait .

"Ce n'est rien,Dar,sourit gentiment Soda en pressant l'épaule de son frère . Le principal est que le message soit

passé,pas vrai ? "

"Tu as raison,soupira Darry,s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main . Cet album est décidément remplit de

poussière ! " dit-il,tentant maladroitement de

justifier ses larmes .

"Oui,bien sûr,Dar !" Il contempla plus attentivement l'album et remarqua la photographie prise il y avait peut-être

huit ans,maintenant,lors d'un pique-nique en famille à la campagne un beau dimanche d'automne . Soda sourit

doucement devant l'image représentant un simple et parfait bonheur .

Adossé contre un arbre leur père entourait tendrement de ses bras leur mère,appuyée contre lui . A côté d'eux le

petit Pony était sagement assis,sa tête reposant contre sa mère et souriait à l'appareil !

"Je me souviens de ce jour ! dit-il se tournant vers Darry . C'était génial ! C'est toi qui a pris cette photo,non?"

"Ouais,exact ! répondit Darry retrouvant un certain enthousiasme à ce souvenir . Je me souviens de Papa ! Il disait

"cadre mieux! ","non pas comme ça!" ou "je ferais mieux de le faire moi-même" ! s'exclama Darry en imitant la voix

de son père .

"Il tenait à ce que la photo soit réussi ! ajouta Soda avec un sourire triste . Il était génial !"

"Le meilleur ! soupira Darry . Le meilleur ... ." Soda regarda à nouveau la photographie avant de demander :

"Mais,j'étais où,moi ?"

"Surement dans l'arbre,mon pote ! répondit Darry . Cela te surprend ?"

"Hum... Non pas vraiment ! dit-il . Maman ne devait pas le savoir à ce moment là . Elle m'aurait passer un

savon,dont je me souviendrais !"

"Hey,tu m'étonne ! lança Darry,avant qu'un voile triste couvrit à nouveau ses yeux . Ils me manquent,"dit-il .

"Ouais,à moi aussi ." Le regard de Soda se posa ensuite sur une autre photographie,plus récente,datant de peut-

être deux ans ou moins . Le gang en entier y figurait . La photo avait été prise par leur mère . Elle tenait à l'avoir

dans son album de famille,une photo de tous "ses" garçon réunis . Soda sourit voyant chaque visage prenant la

pause tant bien que mal,Darry toujours serieux,surplombait le groupe les bras fermement croisés sur sa

poitrine,puis Pony et Johnny,inséparables,Two Bits et ses grimaces de clown,lui à côté de Steve et la mine

renfrognée de Dallas . Soda poussa un long soupir avant de lever les yeux vers la porte . D'ordinaire,Steve,Dallas

ou Johnny aurait put pousser la porte à cette heure tardive en quête d'un refuge pour la nuit . Mais

deux d'entre eux ne le ferait jamais plus maintenant,et même Steve n'avait passer qu'une ou deux nuit chez eux

depuis cette dramatique nuit . Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi .

"Tu sais,Darry,je ... ." commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre,cherchant ses mots .

"Quoi,Pepsi Cola ?"

"Oh,euh ... je ... je me demande souvent comment ... comment ... ."

"Comment on a put en arriver là,termina Darry . Moi aussi . Tout le temps ... . Je veux dire ... Je ... Je sais que ce qui

s'est passé est en grande partie ma faute et ... "

"Arrète,Dar ! coupa Soda . Ce n'est pas ta faute,c'est ... ce sont plusieurs trucs à la fois . Je veux dire,ok,tu n'aurais

peut-être pas dût t'énerver,mais tu étais inquiet ! Je suis bien plaçé pour le savoir ! Mais,pour Dally... tu ne dois pas

te sentir responsable . Et Johnny... ." Soda se tût sa voix comprimée par l'émotion . La mort de Johnny lui semblait si

injuste . Non pas qu'il oubliait Dallas,mais Johnny avait eut une vie si difficile . Lui n'avait pas choisit de mourir,

seulement choisit de risquer sa vie pour en sauver d'autres . Soda trouvait cela si noble mais ne pouvait empêcher l

'émotion de le submergé lorsqu'il y pensait . Mais comment tout ceci avait pût arriver ? Darry se rendit compte de la

vague de tristesse envahissant son frère . Il posa la main sur la nuque de Soda et l'attira contre son épaule .

" Hey,ça va aller ? demanda-t-il doucement . C'est difficile pour nous tous,tu le sais ça ... ."

"Ouais ... ,Soda parvînt à sortir difficilement . C'est juste que ... c'est encore si dur,c'est tout ... ."

"Je sais,mon pote,je sais,soupira Darry embrassant le dessus de la tête de son petit frère . On va s'en sortir ... Ok ?

Pourquoi tu ne fais pas quelque chose avec Steve,demain soir,vous ne travaillé pas,non ? Vous n'aurez qu'à

emmener Two Bits,ça lui changera les idées . Je proposerai à Pony de regarder un film avec lui après ses devoirs . "

Soda hocha la tête se ressaisissant un peu . Il fut un temps où cela l'aurait gêné de pleurer devant son grand

frère,mais tant de choses s'étaient passé . Et le fait que Darry voulait regardé un film avec Pony le faisait sourire .

C'était une nouveauté,une bonne nouveauté .

"Je me demande parfois comment papa a pût surmonter la mort de ses amis pendant la guerre . Je me souviens

qu'il avait du mal à en parler ... "

"Ouais",fit Darry,hochant faiblement le tête . Il se souvenait très bien de son père fuyant ce sujet,et de son

inquiétude de voir ses fils devoir connaître les même horreurs lors de l'entrée des Etats-Unis dans la guerre du

Vietnam .

"Mais il a réussi ! ajouta-t-il . Grâce à maman,à nous aussi je pense ... "

"Tu crois vraiment ? s'étonna Soda . Seulement grâce à ça ?"

Darry lui lança un sourire presque imperceptible " C'était suffisant pour lui",affirma-t-il .

Lorsqu'il pensait à son père,ce dont il se souvenait le mieux c'était de sa force,de son rire,de sa bonté . Il n'avait

aucun doute de combien son amour pour leur mère était puissant,de combien il les aimait lui et ses frères .

Darrel Curtis Sr adorait joué son rôle de père dans lequel il excellait . Il était le meilleur des maris,il était travailleur

et généreux . Pourtant ce soir là lorsque Soda avait évoqué cette page du passé de leur père,Darry n'était pas très

sûr d'avoir donné à son frère la bonne réponse . Il n'était pas sûr que leur père avait surmonté tous les

traumatismes de la guerre . Ils n'avaient pas laissés en lui une trace indélébile . Darrel Curtis Sr était heureux de

vivre,simplement heureux de ce que la vie lui offrait . Sa famille n'était pas riche,mais elle possédait un bien bien

plus précieux,l'amour et le respect de chacun de ses membres . Darry savait cela et cette pensée lui réchauffait le

coeur . Mais ce soir là,alors que Soda était partis au lit,l'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette période de la vie de leur

père le tiraillait .

Il se souvenait vaguement,il ya longtemps,alors qu'il n'avait que six ans,peu avant la naissance de Ponyboy .Il était

assis sur le lit dans la chambre de ses parents jouant avec un petit objet qu'il trouvait si joli . Une étoile d'argent

surmonté d'un ruban au couleur du drapeau américain . Debout juste à côté,son père rangeait certains objets

dont,disait-il,il voulait se débarrasser . Le petit Darry savait que sa maman avait besoin de repos et avait promis à

son père de la laissé dormir paisiblement dans le canapé du salon où elle s'était assoupit . Soda était assis sur le

sol de la chambre et s'amusait avec son ours en peluche . A deux ans et demi,il était très bavard et racontait ,Darry

ne savait quelle histoire au vieux nounours chiffonné . Darry remarqua le sourire affiché sur le visage de son père

lorsqu'il regardait son innocent petit bonhomme s'appliquer à ses mille facéties .

Un carré de papier grisâtre s'échappa de ses mains s'envolant jusqu'à Soda qui le saisit . Le petit garçon regarda le

papier et après une seconde de réflexion se mit à sourire avant de saisir le feuillet à deux mains et commencer à

tirer dessus pour le déchirer .

"Non,Soda !" Darry cria en sautant sur le sol et arrachant vivement le papier des mains de son frère qui se mit

immédiatement à pleurer .

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars !s'écria leur père oubliant ses rangements . Combien de fois je dois vous répétez

d'être sage pour laisser maman se reposer !" Il se pencha et souleva Soda qu'il teint devant lui essuyant ses

larmes de son pouce .

"Darry...,sanglota Soda,...il est méchant ! Il a voler mon papier ... !" Darry qui s'était figé lorsque son père avait levé

la voix s'écria :

"Ce n'est pas vrai papa ! Cette chose a glissé de ta main ! Il ... il voulait la déchirer !" Il tendit le feuillet à son père

pour lui prouver qu'il disait la vérité .

"Et c'est à toi,papa !" ajouta-t-il . Darrel n'avait pas besoin de jeter un oeil au feuillet de papier pour savoir qu'il lui

appartenait . Il pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers Soda qui continuait à pleuré .

"Mais ... c'était pour faire des ailes à mon nounours ... !" sanglota le petit garçon . Darrel lui sourit et l'embrassa sur

la joue .

"Oh ! C'est vrai ça,Pepsi Cola ? dit-il doucement . Nounours veut faire un tour dans les airs,c'est ça ?"

"Oui ! affirma Soda . Comme Dumbo !"

"Ah,comme Dumbo,hein ? fit Darrel en riant face à l'imagination sans borne de son petit garçon qui avait adoré le

dessin animé de Disney . Et bien nous allons l'aider ! " Il plaça le petit Soda sur sa hanche et se dirigea vers la porte

d'un pas rapide et leste . "Allons voir ce que l'on peut trouver dans votre chambre mais ... chut ! "dit-il en posant

son index sur ses lèvres et Soda l'imita immédiatement . " Il ne faut pas réveiller maman " Un grand sourire sur son

adorable bouille,Soda hocha énergiquement la tête .

"Fiston,ajouta Darrel,se tournant cette fois vers Darry,va m'attendre gentiment sur le porche ,ok ?" Darry acquiesca

timidement se demandant pourquoi père voulait lui parler seul .

Quelques minutes plus tard,Darry était assis sur les marches du perron,la rue était calme en ce chaud dimanche

après midi de juillet . En attendant le retour de son père,il s'était mis à étudier plus attentivement le petit feuillet

qu'il avait "sauver" des mains de son frère . Il sagissait d'une vieille photographie en noir et blanc qui commençait à

jaunir où figurait cinq hommes dont Darry scruta le visage . Ces cinq hommes souriait à l'objectif,ils étaient tous

vêtus d'une sorte de veste et d'un pantalon large à la base rentrée dans de grosses chaussures leur montant

jusqu'aux mollets,ils portaient tous une ceinture chargée de diverses choses et un casque . Darry sourit en

reconnaissant son père . Il lui semblait beaucoup plus jeune et avait ce sourire qu'il avait donné à Soda quelques

minutes tôt . Un signe sur son casque le distinguait des autres gars,une croix rouge ,et une sacoche en

bandouillère tombait sur sa hanche alors que les autres portait un fusil . Les cinq hommes ressemblaient à un

groupe d'amis,sauf un peut-être qui affichait une mine plus renfrognée. Darry continuait à observer l'image avec

intention quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas sur le plancher craquant du porche . Il leva la tête pour voir

son père prendre place à côté de lui .

"Je te demande pardon,papa,dit-il tout de suite . Je ne voulais pas faire pleurer Sodapop ! Et je ne voulais pas qu'il

réveille maman . Je suis désolé ..."

"Hey,ce n'est rien,fiston,fit Darrel frottant le dessus de la tête de son fils . Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ! Si

j'ai crié,c'est parce que le bébé arrive bientôt et que maman a besoin de repos,c'est tout ... Je ne suis pas en colère

contre toi ... " Il lui tapota doucement le dos et lui sourit tendrement . Puis son regard se posa sur la photographie

entre les petites mains de son fils .

"Tiens,papa ! dit Darry lui tendant la photo . C'est à toi ! " Darrel saisit le feuillet jaunit sur lequel il jeta un oeil en

soupirant avant de remarquer les yeux bleus verts interrogateurs que lui lançait son garçon .

"Tu te demandes ce que c'est,pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il connaissant la réponse .

"Hum... oui ! répondit Darry hochant la tête . Qu' ... Qui sont ces messieurs avec toi,papa ? "

Un voile sombre passa dans les yeux de Darrel,mais il s'adossa contre les marches et tendit un bras vers Darry qu'il

attrappa autour de la taille et installa sur ses genoux . Darry posa ses petites mains sur le bras de son père et

observa à nouveau la photographie qu'il tenait .

" Tu vois ce gars,dit Darrel,lui désignant un jeune homme brun aux yeux clairs à la figure sale et souriante tout à fait

à droite de la photo,c'est Danny Walters ! Il était l'un de mes meilleurs copains . Ensuite celui avec le gros fusil là,tu

vois,c'est John Timmons ! Regarde,dit-il désignant le jeune gars blond,il tient un paquet de biscuit à la main,il en

avait toujours un dans son sac,toujours ! On l'appelait " Cake" ou "Brownie"! "Darry sourit éclata de rire avant de

tourner les yeux vers le troisième homme qu'il lui montrait,celui à la mine renfrognée .

" Celui là,c'est John Randle ! "

"Pourquoi il ne sourit pas comme les autres,papa ? demanda Darry . Il n'a pas l'air gentil ! "

"Eh bien,tu sais,fiston,je suppose qu'il avait des raisons de faire la tête ! expliqua Darrel avant de reprendre les

présentations . Celui qui est accoupit devant,c'était Harry Glaswell ! C'était un très brave type,il était comme

maman,très très croyant ! " Darry hocha la tête et regarda le cinquième et dernier homme . " Et celui ci,c'est toi

papa !" s'exclama-t-il .

" Hum ... Alors tu m'as reconnu,hein ? Ouais,c'est moi ! Mon Dieu,tout ça me semble si loin !"

"Pourquoi tu porte une croix rouge sur ton casque ? demanda Darry . Et tu n'as pas de fusil comme les autres ... ?"

Darrel sourit à son fils puis reprit :

"C'est parce que,tu vois,j'étais un soldat un peu spécial,on m'appelait le "doc" ... " Darry tourna énergiquement le

tête vers son père et s'exclama,lui coupant la parole :

"Un soldat !"

"Et bien oui,fiston,nous étions tous des soldats ! expliqua Darrel . Cette photo a été prise en France,c'est très

loin,lorsque nous avons combattus pendant guerre ! " Il n'était pas certain que son fils de six ans et demi puisse

comprendre tout les rudiments de la guerre . Ce que cela signifiait réellement,et quelque part il préférait cela .

"Alors tu vois le "doc" signifiait que je devais soigner les autres gars quand ils étaient blessés . Tu sais,un peu

comme quand tu joues aux indiens et aux cow boys avec tes copains ..." Darry réfléchit une minute avant

d'approuver . Quand il jouait avec Keith Matthews et ses copains,ils disaient parfois qu'ils étaient blessés par les

méchants .

"Et où sont tes amis,maintenant,papa ? Pourquoi je ne les ais jamais vu ? Ils habitent loin ? "

Darry remarqua que le visage de son père,ce visage qu'il avait toujours vu joyeux,et très peu souvent en

colère,était devenu étrangement pâle,et ses yeux brillaient comme s'il pouvait pleurer . Il resta là une longue

minute à l'observer . "Papa ?" dit-il enfin .

" Hum ... Oui,mon pote ...,se ressaisit Darrel .

"Je pourrais rencontrer tes amis un jour ?" demanda Darry . Darrel avait sentit un frisson le parcourir à la demande

de son fils,il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité . Il ne pouvait lui dire que,de ses quatre hommes avec lui sur cette photo,

deux seulement,dont lui-même,avaient pût rentrer à la maison .

"Oui,peut-être ...",répondit-il de façon évasive .

" Ouais ! s'écria Darry . Quand ? "

"Euh ... et bien ...,balbutia Darrel avant d'apercevoir le ruban coloré dépassant de la poche avant de la salopette de

son fils . Il saisit alors l'occasion pour changer de sujet . "Où as-tu trouver ça ?" dit-il en tirant sur le ruban,extirpant

l'étoile argenté de la poche .

Darry qui avait complètement oublié avoir empocher le petit objet avant de voler au secours de la photo,baissa la

tête l'air coupable et penaud .

"Dans tes affaires,répondit-il . Tu l'avais oublié sur le lit tout à l'heure ... Je ... J'avais oublié que je l'avais pris ... ."

"Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? suggéra Darrel,amusé par la culpabilité enfantine de son fils . Ce n'est pas

grave,Darry ...,rit-il . Je ne vais pas te gronder .Mais si tu ne veux pas ... ."

"Je veux savoir ! " Darrel suspendit l'étoile entre ses doigts,la faisant scintiller aux rayons du soleil .

"C'est un bijoux,c'est ça,papa ? supposa Darry,ses yeux écarquillés devant le si joli petit objet . Comme les boucles

de maman pour ses oreilles !"

Darrel éclata de rire . " Non,fiston ! Tu vois,on donne ce petit objet au soldat qui ont commis un acte de bravoure .

Qui sont des héros si tu veux ... !"

"Ah ouais ! Comme Superman ! s'écria Darry . Tu es un héros comme Superman ! "

"Non,fiston,pas vraiment ." Darrel soupira tristement . Il savait comment et pourquoi il avait reçut cette médaille . Il

avait toujours pensé ne pas la mériter .

"C'est très joli,papa !" s'extasia Darry .

"Vraiment ! Alors,écoute,quand tu seras plus grand je te la donnerai,ok ?" Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son

fils qui le regardait les yeux brillants .

"Oh,génial ! merci,papa !"

"Tu me remercieras quand je te la donnerai ! Aller,et si nous allions voir ce que fabrique Soda,maintenant ? "

Darry hocha la tête et descendit des genoux de son père . Il commençait à gravir les marches jusqu'au porche

lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose saisir les bretelles de sa salopette et le tirer en arrière,et avant qu'il ne le réalise il

était dans les bras de son père qui le serrait fort contre lui . Il entoura ses petits bras autour de son cou .

"Je t'aime,mon bonhomme,murmura Darrel en pressant son visage contre les cheveux de son petit garçon .Trés trés

fort !"

"Moi,aussi papa ! " répondit le petit Darry .

Darrel embrassa la tête de son petit garçon . Lui,Sodapop,le bébé qui viendrait bientôt et son Emma adorée lui

rappelaient chaque jour combien il était reconnaissant d'être revenu de cette guerre durant laquelle il avait verser

un lourd tribu .

Sa petite main dans celle de son père,Darry était rentré dans la maison où ils avaient découvert que Soda avait

déchirer les dizaines de feuilles de papier que Darrel lui avait donné,et recouvert le sol de la chambre des garçons

avec une multitude de peluches à qui il avait mis des ailes,et parcourait la pièce en leur faisant faire la course .

Darry avait échangé un sourire avec son père et tous deux s'étaient joint à son jeu et s'étaient chacun emparé

d'une peluche qu'ils avaient fait virevolter . Le jeu silencieux s'était vite transformé en grand éclat de rire,qui

heureusement n'avait pas réveiller leur mère .

Par la suite,peu étaient les fois où Darrel Curtis avait évoqué la guerre devant ses fils . Bien sûr,avec le temps,

Darry et ses frères avaient appris que certains de ses amis y étaient morts . Darry se souvenait également de la

colère de son père lorsque Soda,Steve,Two Bits et Dallas s'étaient une fois amusé à faire exploser des pétardsd

dans une casserole lorsqu'ils avaient neuf ou dix ans . Le bruit avait retentit résonnant comme des explosions de

balles . Darry qui avait quatorze ans s'était rendu compte de la peur que ses bruits avaient causer à sa mère,de la

frayeur de Pony et Johnny qui s'amusait ensemble tout près de là . Lorsqu'ils avaient dit à son père qu'ils jouaient à

la guerre,Darrel Curtis avait crié,ce qui était si rare de sa part,et leur avait dit que la guerre était tout sauf un jeu .

En y repensant,maintenant,Darry comprenait la présence de John Randle,le père Steve,aux funérailles de ses

parents,il était resté à l'écart mais il était là,comme par devoir . John Randle , il était avec son père,le seul des cinq

jeunes gars figurant sur la photographie,à être rentré de cette guerre . Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais

vraiment parler et surtout pas pour évoquer le passé . Lorsque Steve venait trouver refuge à la

maison Curtis,Darrel et sa femme s'occupait de lui . Darrel ne pouvait pas aidé John Randle,mais il pouvait prendre

soin de Steve,de cette façon c'est John qu'il aidait,car Darrel n'aurait jamais dit que Randle n'aimait pas son fils .

Il était simplement perdu . Il s'était perdu il y a longtemps . Et même à cette époque,il n'avait pas sût l'aider .

Darry savait que,comme son père,John Randle avait perdu ses amis . Il savait ce Steve avait pût ressentir à la mort

de Johnny et Dallas . Ce fut ce qui l'avait surpris lorsqu'il avait reconduit Steve et Two Bits chez eux,après qu'avec

Soda,ils aient été faire,un dernier adieu à Johnny . Darry n'y avait pas assisté,il avait jugé plus raisonnable de resté

auprès de Ponyboy et de veillé sur lui,il savait que Johnny aurait compris. Mais à leur retour Soda était trop

boulverser pour conduire . Il l'avait laissé avec Pony,et conduit en silence jusqu'aux maisons de Two Bits et de

Steve,l'émotion de Madame Matthews ne l'avait pas surpris . En voyant son fils rentrer à la maison,elle l'avait serré

dans ses bras et Two Bits n'avait pas caché ses larmes . Steve,lui,peinait à dissimuler sa peine,il tentait de garder

un visage impassible,mais Darry le savait ravagé,comme eux tous par la perte de leurs amis . Il gardait en mémoire

la réaction de chacun,de ses petits frères et de ses deux amis,devant Dallas s'effondrant au sol sous leurs

yeux . Lorsqu'il avait garé le camion devant la petite maison des Randle,il avait remarqué que John attendait près

de la porte grillagée . Darry avait pressé l'épaule de Steve avant qu'il ne quitte le camion sans un mot . C'est là que,

contre toute attente,John Randle avait saisit le bras de son fils,qui passait devant lui en l'ignorant,et l'avait attiré

contre lui dans une étreinte maladroite . Darry aurait pût juré que Steve était tout autant surpris que lui quand il

posa sa main dans le dos de son père . John Randle avait donné à Darry un très léger hochement de tête,comme

pour le remercier,il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi . Mais peut-être était-ce sa façon là de remercier Darrel Curtis .

Darry se sentait tourmenté par ce mélange de questions et de souvenirs . Il ignorait s'il pourrait fermé l'oeil,bien

que la fatigue le tenaillait . Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de ses frères et constata qu'ils dormaient

tous deux à point fermé . Il sourit,heureux qu'ils soient là,avec lui,en sécurité . Puis il ne pût s'empêcher de

pénétrer dans la chambre de ses parents . Les lieux étaient emprunt de leur présence toujours si forte . Darry

sentit son coeur se serrer en apercevant leur photo de mariage,posé soigneusement sur la coiffeuse de sa mère .

Il la saisit un instant . Ils étaient tous les deux si jeunes,si beaux,si heureux . Sa mère souriait,ses cheveux dorés

coiffé en un demi chignon,et recouvert d'un voile blanc brodé . Elle était si belle dans sa robe de mariée au longues

manches et au col de dentelle légèrement montant . Elle ressemblait à un ange . Un ange,c'est ce qu'avait dût se

dire son père en la voyant . Elle avait dût être pour lui le parfait contraste avec les horreurs de la guerre . La

lumière,l'espoir,qui lui avait permit de voir l'avenir . Darry posa les yeux sur l'image de son père . Il lui ressemblait

tant,s'en était presque troublant . Darrel Curtis avait son âge sur cette photo . Il portait l'uniforme militaire,et

semblait fier,si fier ! Mais cette fierté n'était pas dût à ce qu'il avait accomplit en tant que soldat . Elle était dût au

fait qu'il épousait cette jeune fille merveilleuse .

Darry savait comment ses parents s'étaient rencontré,il connaissait de nombreuses choses sur leur histoire . Mais il

y avait certaines choses qu'il ignorait,sur eux,sans doute,mais surtout sur le passé de son père en tant que soldat .

Maintenant,il voulait savoir . Il en avait besoin . Il effleura du bout des doigts l'image de ses parents et reposa

délicatement le cadre sur la coiffeuse . Puis,il se dirigea vers l'armoire dans le fond de la pièce et s'agenouilla .

Passant ses mains sous le meuble il en tira un petit coffre de fer de couleur rouille,sur le dessus duquel figurait une

inscription en large lettres noirs **SOLDAT CURTIS DARREL S** .


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède pas The Outsiders .**

**Mars 1944,Tulsa,Oklahoma .**

Une forte pluie battait contre les vitres du diner. D'ordinaire, le printemps aurait déjà dût montrer les signes de son arrivée,mais l'hiver semblait vouloir s'éterniser et frapper le monde,comme la guerre le faisait depuis déjà plus de deux ans .

Emma Riley venait de prendre son service avec une bonne demie-heure de retard. Elle ôta son manteau et son chapeau trempés et attacha rapidement son tablier de serveuse . La jeune fille vivement sa main dans ses cheveux d'or tombant en boucles ondulés sur ses épaules . Elle passa derrière le bar,souriant aux quelques habitués qui y siégeaient . Beaucoup la connaissaient depuis qu'elle était enfant ... .

Elle était arrivée à Tulsa par une froide journée d'hiver voilà déjà quinze ans . De ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond,elle ne voyait que la beauté de la neige qui lui offrait de venir s'amuser sur son manteau blanc poudreux. La petite fille aux joues roses venait d'avoir trois ans .Elle n'était pas vraiment consciente du drame qu'elle traversait. Pourtant,quelques jours plus tôt,alors qu'elle s'amusait sur la balançoire devant la maison de la meilleure amie de sa mère,une voiture s'était garé sur la route juste devant la cour. L'homme qui en était descendu lui avait parut immense,mais elle ne s'en était pas préoccupé. Elle continuait à se balancer joyeusement en chantonnant un air que sa maman lui chantait chaque soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme,"Danny Boy Song",cet air provenant du pays lointain d'où venait sa Emma avait vu Shirley,la meilleure amie de sa maman,une femme douce et bienveillante qui avait déjà quatre enfants,sortir de la maison en n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait serré contre elle en pleurant,ni pourquoi le grand homme semblait si désolé .Sa mère,Mary,avait été victime d'une grave explosion dans l'usine où elle travaillait . Nombreux étaient les ouvriers à être blessés ou tués .

Emma n'avait jamais connu son père,mort peu avant sa naissance . Plus tard on lui avait raconté qu'il avait commis la folie de voler un magasin pour quelques dollars et avait été abattu .Il n'était pas un homme mauvais,seulement fatigué d'être pauvre et il voulait nourrir sa femme enceinte dans cette Amérique de La Grande Dépression . Shirley aurait voulu la garder,mais elle devait élever ses quatre enfants et son mari,comme tant d'autres,était souvent au chômage .Les services sociaux avaient alors décidé qu'Emma serait envoyé à Tulsa en Oklahoma,où habitait sa grand-mère paternelle,Joan Riley .Elle vivait du côté Est de la ville où elle était une sage femme reconnue et ,un peu,une infirmière . Emma avait tout de suite aimé sa "nouvelle grand-mère" qui était une femme stricte mais juste et cachait un coeur tendre sous une apparence rugueuse .

"Sale temps,hein!lui lança un vieil homme moustachu à qui elle servait un café .Et dire que je devrais bientôt commencer à semer le blé .Et cette saloperie de guerre qui a envoyé mon fils à des milliers de kilomètres !"

"Avez-vous des nouvelles de Jim,Mr Thompson",demanda Emma très concerné.Elle avait été très amie à l'école avec Judith,la jeune épouse de Jim y quelques semaines elle avait aidé sa grand-mère à assister la jeune femme lors de la naissance de son premier enfant et avait été boulversée de la voir pleurer en pensant que Jim,qui combattait dans le Pacifique,ne verrait peut-être jamais son fils .

"Non,aucune nouvelle répondit amèrement Mr Thompson . Pas depuis deux mois! Qui sait...d'ici à ce que l'on voit se pointer un "uniforme" pour nous dire que mon Jim ... .

"Vous ne devez pas penser ça,Mr Thompson,le coupa Emma. Je suis sûr qu'il peut y avoir des centaines d'explications...!Je suppose que le courrier est très lent en ce moment et ... ."

Elle fut interrompu par la clochette de la porte d'entrée qui détourna son attention .Un homme venait de pénétrer dans le diner. Il portait un uniforme militaire et semblait avoir reçut tout ce que la pluie avait pût déverser sur lui . Saluant les autres clients d'un signe de tête,il prit place à une table prêt de la fenêtre,posant son sac sur la banquette de cuir en face de lui .

"Tu vois,fit Mr Thompson désignant le jeune homme. Encore un que le Gouvernement envoie au massacre !"

Emma sourit gentiment au vieil savait quelque part qu'il avait raison .Nombreuse était les familles dans la région à ne pas voir revenir leur fils,leur mari ou leur père de cette guerre .Emma frissonna à la pensée qu'il en était de même dans tout le pays .Sa grand-mère l'avait envoyé participer à la collecte de sang destinée aux bléssé sur le front et elle avait insisté pour,elle aussi,faire don de son sang . L'infirmière en charge de la collecte avit dit d'un ton aigri :"Autant de sang qui sera bientôt à nouveau déversé sur le sable,dans la mer ou je ne sais où sur ses maudites îles ...". La jeune fille avait faillit se trouver mal ,mais c'était certainement plus à cause des paroles abruptes mais réalistes de l'infirmière que pat le fait d'avoir fait don de son sang .

"Ils les prennent de plus en plus jeunes,ma parole !dit encore Mr Thompson . Tu verras,bientôt c'est mon petit-fils qu'il enverront se battre ! Maudits politiciens !"

Emma Thompson avait tant de motifs d'être en colè ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour dire ce qu'il lui pressa doucement le bras et s'empara d'un calepin et d'un crayon avant de se diriger vers le jeune militaire. En s'approchant de lui,elle se mit à l'observer plus avait raison,ce jeune homme n'avait pâs plus de dix-neuf ou vingt yeux étaient fixés sur la carte des menus de telle sorte qu'Emma ne pouvait pas les voir,il était brun,ses cheveux coiffés en arrière se rebiffaient légèrement sur son sourit de le voir en apparence si concentré sur la la elle se doutait que c'était sans doute pour dissimuler sa nervosité.Elle supposait que ce jeune homme était sur le point de partir pour le front,lui aussi.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge afin d'attirer son attention.

"Pardon, -vous commander?"

Il leva la tête ,semblant s'apercevoir seulement de la présence de la jeune fille lorsque son regard se posa sur elle. Emma fut surprise par ses yeux bruns scintillants de regard semblait si doux et vif en constraste avec les traits serieux et tendus de son jeune fille se sentit étrangement troublée.

"Hein?"dit-il.

"Oh,et bien...!rit Emma.J'ignorais que notre menu du jour pouvait être aussi captivant!..."Elle plaisantait mais se rendit vite compte que son humour n'était pas du goût du jeune militaire,et se reprit rapidement,désolé de le taquiner alors qu'il était sans doute stressé par son départ à la guerre.

"Euh...je vous conseil le poulet fris! Il est excellent! affirma-t-elle.

"Bo,fit le militaire,je vais vous croire sur parole ! Et un soda,s'il vous plaît..."Emma hocha la tête et sourit,encore confuse de sa maladresse.

"Je vous apporte tout ça dans un instant!"

Quelques minutes plus tard,Emma attendait que la commande soit prête en cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit un juron étouffé de la part de Mr vieil homme lisait les nouuvelles et s'était arrêté sur la liste des derniers venait de découvrir le nom d'un ami d'école de son fils Jim,Mitchelle Reynolds,un gentil garçon qu'il connaissait très bien .

"Jim m'avait écrit avoir vu Mitch,il a quelques mois de ça,expliqua-t-il à la jeune patrouille s'étaient croisé dans la me disait ne pas l'avoir reconnu tout de suite. La guerre l'avait...transformé...Et maintenant...Il faut que j'aille voir les parents de ce pauvre garçon...Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un fasse la même chose pour moi...quand mon Jim..." Mr Thompson se tût. En rude fermier qu'il était,sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de laisser paraître ses émotions ,pourtant prêtes à le posa le journal sur le comptoir et se couvrit les yeux rapidement.

Emma sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes devant le désarroi du vieil homme.

"Un autre café,Mr Thompson?demanda-t-elle se ressaisissant.

"Oui...,souffla-t-il. S'il te plaît...,avec une larme de whisky..."Emma s'exé aurait voulu l'aider,mais comment pouvait-elle faire,sachant que les prédictions du vieil homme finiraient certainement par s'accomplir.

"Emma,la commande pour la trois ! entendit-elle depuis la se précipita pour saisir l'assiette qu'elle apporta au beau militaire.

"Et voilà!fit-elle. Bon appétit!"

"Merci,dit-il,prêt à s'attaquer aux appétissants morceaux de viande doré entamait sa troisième bouchée lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune serveuse était toujours planté devant sa table.

"Y'a-t-il un problème?demanda-t-il tout en avalant la nourriture.J'avais demandé un soda,il me semble..."

Oui...répondit vais vous l'apporté mais...".Ella ignorait si sa nervosité était dût à l'audace de ce qu'elle s'apprétait à demander au bel inconnu ou bien à son regard lumineux posé sur est-il qu'elle se sentait stupide,figé là,mais elle se lança:

"Euh,vous ^étes dans l'armée,n'est-ce pas?"demanda-t-elle au jaune homme qui la dévisagea tant il était surpris par l'absurdité de sa question.

"Vous pensez que mon uniforme est un déguisement?"dit-il,sarcastique .

"Non,non...,dit-elle du tout...C'est juste que...je me demandait si vous pouviez m'aider ..."

Le jaunce homme leva les sourcils et sourit à sa demande,cette conversation l'étonnait de plus en plus. Emma ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle aimait son sourie,discret mais tellement charmeur.

"Vous aider?Et comment...?demanda-t-il amusé,sans doute par son audace.

"Voilà...,s'empressa Emma ,prenant place en face de voyez cet homme,là-bas,au bar..."Elle lui désigna discrètement Mr Thompson."Il est désespéré de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son est caporal dans les marines et se bat dans le Pacifique... .Mr Thompson pense que son fils est mort...que c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'écrit plus."

"Quel est le rapport avec moi?"

"Et bien,reprit Emma,je suppose que vous partez à la guerre,ou que vous êtes en permission,n'est-ce pas ...Bref ! Vous...pourriez peut-être aller prendre votre soda au bar et ...essayez de le rassurer... . Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais..." Emma jeta un oeil à Mr Thompson qui poursuivait sa lecture,l'air de plus en plus affligé par les faits relaté dans le journal."Cela l'apaiserait tellement...!"

Le militaire n'avait pas une seconde détaché son regard .Ses coudes appuyés sur la table,il l'écoutait,hochant imperceptiblement la tête,l'air toujours incrédule et amusé,mais il se sentait sortir du brouillard qui occupait son esprit lorsqu'il avait poussé la porte du était certain que son éveil était grâce à la lumière émanant de la lumineuse jaune fille assise en face de lui .Il s'attarda sur son visage aux traits finement dessinés,encadré par une chevelure d'or ondulée rehaussée de part et d'autre de sa tête par deux fines barrettes bleutées,sur ses yeux d'un bleu vert profond qui semblaient ne pas le voir tant elle était absorbé par ce qu'elle lui expliquait,à ses lèvres roses qui ne cessaient pas de parler... . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à combien elle était belle,combien son enthousiasme et sa franchise lui regard se dirigeait sur son cou délicat,sur la chaîne d'argent qu'elle portait et à laquelle était suspendu un petit médaillon représentant la scène de la Nativité,au col de sa robe blanche saupoudrée de petites fleurs... .

"Alors,qu'en pensez-vous?"une vois douce et enjouée le tira à ses pensées,le faisant presque sursauté .

"Hum...",fit-il distrait,un peu gêné d'avoir peut-être été surpris alors qu'il la ,il se redressa et s'adossa contre le dossier de la banquette de cuir usé.

"Vous voulez bien m'...l'aider?" insista Emma devant sa visible hésitation.

"Bien..., que je voudrais surtout,maintenant,c'est pouvoir terminé ce poulet avant qu'il ne devienne immangeable...!"

Emma secoua la tête,énervée:"Vous n'avez pas écoutez un mot de ce que j'ai dit...!"

"Si...! se défendit le jeune ..." Il chercha ses mots ne voulant surtout pas la blessée.

"Mais...?"

"Mademoiselle,dit-il,poussant légèrement son assiette devant lui,ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est cruel de donner à cet homme de faux espoir?" Emma fronça les sourcils,confuse.

"Je veux dire...,cet homme a sans doute raison,vous savez ! Son fils est peut-être mort... . Pourquoi... Pourquoi vouloir que je lui raconte je ne sais quoi pour le rassurer,si finalement ses craintes se révèlent être justes?"

Emma se sentit déconcerté. Elle savait,au fond,que tout ce que lui avait dit le jeune militaire avait dit était censé.Elle sentit les larmes lui piqué les yeux,mais décida de ne pas montré son émotion et de tenter de garder espoir,pour Mr Thompson.

"Mais...,souffla-t-elle. Cela lui donnera de l'espoir!"

"Oui!affirma le jeune je disais,de faux espoirs...!"

"Comment savez-vous que ce sont de faux espoirs? s'é si au contraire,cela lui permettrait de garder confiance jusqu'à ce que son fils revienne!"

"Comme je vous ai dit,il se peut que son fils..."

"Non! vous n'en savez rien!L'espoir est parfois la seule chose à pouvoir aider quelqu'un !Vous n'en savez rien... .Sous vos grands airs vous n'êtes certainement qu'un petit planqué de l'administration militaire !" Elle se leva brusquement,faisant légèrement trembler la table.

"J'ai cru que vous pouviez m'aider,je me suis trompé ! Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'autre chose !"

"Emma ! Les clients t'attendent !"entendit-elle le patron du diner l'appeler.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard glacial,avant de tourner les talons pour reprendre sa place derrière le bar.

Le militaire la regarda s'éloigner,époustouflé. Il aimait le caractère sage et déterminé qu'il décelait chez elle. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une fille comme elle. Derrière son apparente douceur se dégageait une telle force. Il sourit en se remémorant l'image de la douce jeune fille assise devant lui quelques minutes auparavant,puis à la furie qui venait de le quitter . Oui,cette fille lui plaisait comme aucune autre auparavant .

Une demie-heure s'était affairé au bar et à servir les clients venu pour le déjeuner sans plus se préoccuper du beau se trouvait honteuse de lui avoir parlé si importait son grade et sa tâche dans l'armée,il n'était pas responsable de cette guerre,et sans doute avait-il raison,il n'était pas le mieux placé pour rassuré Mr vieil homme venait de terminer son déjeuner et attendait qu'on lui apporte sa son côté leur jeune militaire était venu au bar et achevait de siroter le soda que lui avait servit le patron,un petit homme dégarnit d'une soixantaine d'année,à la mine s'approcha de Mr Thompson qui se tenait en face de la caisse et demanda au patron:

"Combien pour le déjeuner?"

"Ce sera 5 dollards",répondit le patron.

Le jeune militaire chercha dans son portefeuille et n'en sortit que 3,50 dollards.

"Vous ne faîtes pas crédit,j'imagine",dit-il penaud.

"Et bien,soldat,s'exclama le patron,serait volontier mais...Apparemment vous êtes en partance pour le front...Donc..." .

Le jeune homme sourit amèrement. Il détestait l'ironie du tenancier du diner dont l'apparence joviele disparue à ses yeux.

"Je vais payer la différence,Mr Thompson déclara en posant quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

"Merci",dit poliment le jeune soldat.

"Oh,de rien,sourit Mr Thompson. Je n'ai pas aimé son humour on plus...Dis-moi,mon garçon,as-tu le temps de prendre un café? Je te l'offre! Histoire de narguer un peu plus cet imbécile !"Il lança un signe de tête éloquent ver le patron.

"Pourquoi pas !"Le jeune militaire prit place près de Mr savourait son café noir tandis que le vieil homme lui contait la même histoire qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de cette lumineuse jeune serveuse quelques minutes plus tôt pût se rendre compte du désespoir empreint dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de son garçon qu'il ne reverrait peut-être se sentit émut,touché,et soudain,il ne savait trop comment,il se lança dans un histoire... .

Emma s'affairait derrière le bar mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille aux dires du beau militaire. Elle crut comprendre qu'il relatait les mésaventures d'un ami,soldat dans les marines,un certain "Huckleberry",dont l'unité avait dût patrouiller dans la jungle trois semaines de plus que prévu . Sans nouvelles,sa famille le croyait mort,mais il était revenu à la maison bien vivant en même temps que les lettres qu'il avait envoyé à ses parents !

Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant les commentaires de Mr Thompson,qu'elle voyait retrouvé un peu d'espoir,et d'observer encore plus attentivement le jeune soldat,son imposante et haute stature,son rire communicateur,la manie qu'il avait de passer la main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il semblait embarrassé... . Emma ne pouvait s'expliquer la sensation qu'elle ressentait en le regardant,mais cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des papillons qui virevoltaient dans son ventre,et c'était agréable !

Mr Thompson finit par prendre congé du jeune soldat . Il se devait de rentrer à la ferme,ne pouvant laisser sa belle-fille et son petit-fils seuls trop longtemps et de s'occuper des bê remercia le jeune homme d'une franche poignée de main et salua Emma d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Puis,alors que la porte se refermait,elle s'avança doucement vers le beau militaire qui s'apprêtait à saisir son sac pour repartir,et se pencha légèrement sur le comptoir.

"Merci,"chuchota-t-elle.

"Oh...,sourit-il d'un ton désinvolte,vous savez,l'espoir est parfois la seule chose à pouvoir aider quelqu'un..."

Emma lui sourit en retour,surprise de constater qu'il la citait."Je crois que je vous dois des excuses,dit-elle. J'ai...j'ai été si...enfin,si injuste envers vous tout à l'heure. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit... ."

"Bien...,heureux de l'entendre!"

"Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis avec Mr Thompson..."

"Ouais...!Pas mal pour un petit planqué de l'administration...!"

Emma baissa les yeux,embarrassée ."Je n'airai pas dût dire ça, suis désolée..."

"Hum...,dit-il,un sourire en ...ne le soyez pas ! ...Je suppose que j'aurai dût être vexé..."

Emma se sentit rougir un peu plus.

"...si j'avais été dans l'administration de l'armée...!"reprit-il en laissant échapper un rire.

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il était actuellement dans un camp d'entraînement militaire situé en Californie,et qu'il avait été incorporé dans l'armée,comme beaucoup d'autres,voilà près de trois classes bientôt terminées,il était certain qu'il serait bientôt envoyé sur le front .

"Oh...,souffla Emma,et quand partirez-vous?"

"Je l'ignore,affirma-t-il.J'ignore même si nous seront envoyé en Europe ou dans le Pacifique...Les autres sont impatients de partir!"

"Et pas vous?s'enquit voix sonnait comme un mélange de surprise et de savait que de nombreux jaunes hommes,presque encore de jeunes garçon étaient impatients de partir faire le guerre. Comme Jim Thompson ou Dick Carter,le fils des voisins de sa grand-mère,qui s'étaient précipité pour s'engager .Elle ne dénonçait pas le fait qu'il soit sans doute noble de vouloir défendre sa patrie,mais elle ne comprenait pas cet engouement de vouloir aller se battre dans un pays lointain,y être blessé,mourir peut-être LUI n'était pas comme ça,elle pouvait le ne pensait pas qu'il avait besoin d'aller combattre pour prouver qu'il était un cela le rendait encore plus beau à ses yeux .

"Non,pas moi,dit-il tournant la tête de droite à gauche comme pour vérifier si personne ne les é tout vous dire,j'aurais volontier déchiré la lettre d'incorporation."Il lui lança un sourire espiègle et Emma comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça,si rebuté par la guerre qu'il soit,il n'était pas non plus homme à se défiler devant son devoir.

"Ah oui !s'exclama-t-elle,entrant dans son jeu .Mais...et qu'en aurait pensé votre ami,euh...Huckleberry?"

"Pas grand chose,je le crains !"

"Mais...pourquoi?s'inquiéta subitement la jeune fille sachant que le retour de la guerre est difficile pour beaucoup de -ce qu'il va bien ?Que fait-il,maintenant?"

"Oh,il va bien...,sourit-il ce moment il doit sûrement être à la pêche sur un radeau avec son copain Tom Sawyer!"

Emma lui lança un regard soupçonneux,ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

"Je ne comprends pas,"dit-elle,tandis qu'il lui souriait avec ce même air espiègle,ses yeux marrons éteincellants.

"En fait...,commença-t-il prenant un ton mystérieux,...il n'existe pas de copain Huckleberry qui était dans les marines,...enfin,il existe bien un Huckleberry,mais...c'est un nom que j'ai pioché au hasards dans un roman de Mark Twain qu j'ai lu quand j'étais gamin..."

"Tom Sawyer !"termina Emma,hochant doucement la tête,ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. "Mais,alors,et Mr Thompson...,pourquoi...?"

"Et bien ...j'ai fait comme vous m'avez dit!s'expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je lui ai redonné espoir !"

Emma ne savait pas si elle devait s'offusquer ou rire de son originalité. Il avait peut-être mentit à Mr Thompson,mais l'essentiel était que le vieil homme avait retrouvé un peu d'énergie et d'espoir. Et qui sait,peut-être Jim donnerait bientôt de ses nouvelles ! Elle l'espérait de tout son coeur.

"Merci",souffla-t-elle dans un doux et reconnaissant sourire,ignorant si elle pouvait contenir l'émotion qui étreignait sa voix.

"Y'a vraiment pas de quoi ! s'exclama-t-il sincère. Vraiment,ça m'a fait plaisir ! C'est un brave homme,ça se voit ...! Il me fait un peu penser à mon oncle...,il a une maison dans le quartier Est de la ville ..." Il fut interrompu par la voix rauque du patron qui lança à Emma :"On a besoin de toi en cuisine !" Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge suspendu au mur derrière le comptoir.

"Déjà trois heures moins le quart...!dit-il contrarié en saisissant l'anse de son dois y aller..."

"Oh...Bien...,"fit-elle déçut et attristée qu'il s'en aille déjà sans savoir si elle aurait la chance de le connaître davantage. " Est...Est-ce que je vous reverrai avant votre départ ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hum...Ouais !dit-il .J'ai quelques jours de permission et ...on mange très bien ici ! Malgré le bavardage interminable de la serveuse !"Il avait reprit son sourire espiègle et s'éloignait à reculons .

"Et bien...au revoir alors,...Emma...!lança-t-il en s'apprettant à pousser la porte du diner. Il remarqua son regard interrogateur. "C'est ce qui est écrit sur votre badge...",souligna-t-il.

"Oh...!fit-elle. Oui...Emma Riley !" Elle se sentait rougir,mais elle ignorait si c'était d'embarras ou parce qu'elle était ravit de constater que ,peut-être elle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

"Et vous...?"demanda-t-elle curieuse de connaître enfin son nom.

"C'est Darrel...!dit-il .Darrel Shayne Curtis ...!"

"Alors..à demain peut-être,...Darrel!"sourit-elle.

"A demain...!" Il lui lança un sourire et disparut derrière la porte,la laissant rêveuse.

Emma ignorait combien de temps leur serait accordé avant son départ,elle ignorait si son attirance pour lui était réciproque. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel sentiment . Elle se sentait vertigineuse,elle se sentait enivrée,encore plus de papillons tournoyaient dans son ventre . Elle savait qu'il partait,qu'il allait risqué sa vie dans des lieux lointains et dangereux,mais une douce certitude lui disait que lui,Darrel Shayne Curtis,serait un jour son époux et,peut-être,le père de leur nombreux enfants .


	3. Chapter 3

**6 juin 1944 ,côtes de Normandie .**

Darrel se sentait épuisé . Il souhaitait s'apercevoir qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve,il voulait se réveiller loin d'ici,dans son lit à la base militaire,dans sa couchette sur le bateau qui l'avait amené en enfer,n'importe où pour vu que ce soit loin d'ici . Mais ce n'était pas un rêve . Il pourrait le souhaiter de toute ses forces cela n'y changerait rien . Autour de lui les explosions assourdissantes projetait le sable humide sur les hommes prenant d'assaut la plage,ils étaient déjà nombreux à être tombés sous les éclats d'obus .Certains avaient été sur le coup,d'autres hurlaient à la recherche d'un de leur membres qui avait disparut .

Darrel ne pouvait qu'imiter les hommes de la compagnie,il lui fallait courir jusqu'au point donné par le lieutenant en charge de son unité . Ses compagnons d'armes avait pour ordre de prendre la dune sur laquelle se trouvait l'artillerie lourde des soldats allemands qui pilonnaient la zone . La mission de Darrel était différente,c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il serrait contre lui la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière,comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux . Il savait que le moment où il serait contraint de l'ouvrir était imminent,et qu'à ce moment là,la vie d'un soldat,peut-être celle de l'un de ses amis,serait entre ses mains .

Il n'y avait qu'une demie-heure,trois quart d'heure peut-être,ou peut-être beaucoup moins de temps,que son unité avait débarqué sur cette plage étrangère . Pourtant,il lui semblait être là depuis une éternité . Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux,les cries des hommes à la chair déchiquetée,le sang,le sifflement des obus,la vie qui s'échappait de partout ... . Soudain,il entendit une voix s'élever du vacarme et appeler son nom :

"Curtis ! Curtis ! Doc !" Il tourna la tête,et s'arretta net . Ses jambes lui semblaient être devenue deux lourds blocs de béton . Là,à quelques mètres de lui,son ami Danny Walters était agenouillé au milieu de la tourmente déchaîné du champ de bataille,il tenait contre lui un jeune gars blond qui se tortillait en hurlant . "Curtis ! Par ici ! Curtis!" . Darrel inspira profondément,il se devait d'agir,maintenant . Il s'élança vers Danny et tomba à genoux à côté de lui . Pendant ses classes il avait suivit une brève formation durant laquelle on lui avait enseigné à reconnaître les blessures et à les soignées,ou à défaut,soulager la douleur des soldats blessés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient évacués . Darrel examina le jeune soldat qui avait une blessure à l'abdomen,sans doute causé par un éclat d'obus . Son uniforme déchiqueté devenait de plus en plus rouge à cet endroit et le pauvre garçon gémissait et tremblait,tandis que Danny tenait fortement sa tête pour l'empêcher de se rendre compte de la gravité de son état .

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire,Curtis? il demanda,la voix tremblante . Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ...?" Darrel lui lança un regard incertain et ouvrit sa sacoche pour en tirer quantité de bandage qu'il appliqua sur la blessure .

"Voilà,souffla-t-il,ça va stopper l'hémorragie ! Hey,comment tu t'appelles,mon pote ? il demanda au jeune soldat . Tu m'entends ? Comment tu t'appelles ?" Le jeune gars blond tourna les yeux vers lui et répondit en haletant .

"Mick...,Michael ...Michael Barnes ...".

"Okay,bien... Alors écoute moi,Michael,tu dois garder ton calme,ok . Si tu bouges,si tu cries ,ta blessure va s'aggraver ... Là,j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie...,mais ne bouge pas ..." A ce moment un obus vînt exploser à quelques mètres d'eux,les éclaboussant de sable . Mick hurla à nouveau,le sable au contact de sa blessure lui brûlait la chair .

"Merde ! Darrel lança en vérifiant de nouveau le blessure . Tiens-le ,Danny,la plaie recommence à saigner !" Il jeta un oeil à son ami qui lui semblait tout à coup pétrifié,le regard fixé sur l'abdomen du pauvre garçon qui devenait de plus en plus trempé de son sang ."Danny ! s'écria Darrel . Regarde-moi,bon sang !" Danny s'exécuta immédiatement."Tu dois m'aider ,tu comprends,où se gamin va y rester !" Danny hocha la tête presque mécaniquement et soutînt les épaules du jeune soldat qui ne cessait de gesticulé. Au travers du vacarme du combat qui faisait toujours rage,Darrel pouvait entendre le garçon gémir de douleur .

"J'ai mal...Ah...! J'ai mal,...Maman,maman ...,J'ai peur ... !" Darrel sentit son coeur se serré,il pris une seconde pour se rendre compte que ce garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans . Il savait que beaucoup jeunes volontaires mentaient sur leur âge pour pouvoir s'engager . C'était stupide,pensait-il . Tout l'honneur du monde ne valait pas la peine de venir mourir sur une plage étrangère sous les coups de feu de l'ennemi . Il sortit plus de bandages de sa sacoche et compressa fortement la plaie,puis de sa main libre,il saisit avec toute la fermeté possible le visage aux traits juvéniles, couvert de sueur,de sable et de larmes ,du jeune soldat et dit doucement:

"Ecoute-moi,Mick. Tu veux revoir ta maman,pas vrai? Et ton père...,et heu...tes frères et soeurs,hein?"

"O...Oui...Oui,"gémit le pauvre garçon,suffoquant presque sous le douleur .

"Bien,tu veux rentrer à la maison,les retrouver,n'est-ce pas ..."

"Et peut-être,que tu as une jolie fiancée qui t'attends aussi ...,"Danny crut bon d'ajouter .

"N...Non,"Mick répondit innocemment .

"Ouais,mais ça viendra,tu peux me croire!Darrel sourit. Mais tu ne dois pas bouger,ok . Peu importe ce qui se passe autour . Reste calme . Je vais te donné un peu de morphine pour soulager la douleur ..." Il sortit un petit sachet de sa sacoche et en répandit le contenu sur la blessure ."Voilà,ça va te soulager ...!" Darrel regarda Danny qui poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de tressaillir en entendant un cri :

"Doc ! Vite,par ici ...!" Quelques mètres plus loin,un autre soldat demandait de l'aide . Darrel n'hésita pas . Il se redressa rapidement et se rendit compte que le soldat était blessé à la jambe . Il était prêt à s'élancer vers lui quand Danny le retînt par le bras .

"Attends!cria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul avec lui !Et si il saigne à nouveau ...!"

"Je dois y aller,ce gars,là-bas ,a besoin de moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas,reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on l'évacue,ok ? C'est bon,ça va aller ..." Darrel n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami . Il fonça vers l'autre blessé,alors qu'autour de lui les bombardements éclataient de toute part ... .

La nuit était tombée . Les tirs de l'artillerie se faisaient encore entendre,mais semblaient lointain à présent . Darrel pensa que des soldats d'autres sections étaient toujours entrain de se battre . Mais ici tout semblait plus calme,la compagnie dont il faisait partie,dirigée par le Capitaine O'Kelley ,était parvenu à prendre la plage et les dunes alentours . Les blessés avaient été conduits dans un bunker déserté par les allemands . Darrel savait que les hommes les plus grièvement touché avaient été évacués,tandis que les autres bénéficiaient des soins prodigué, comme ils le pouvaient ,par les infirmiers comme lui . Il n'avait pas pût revoir Danny et ignoraient si le jeune Michael s'en était sortis . Autour de lui,tous paraissaient calme,chacun repassait ,sans doute ,dans son esprit les images de violence et de souffrance vues tout au long de la journée . Cette journée si longue qu"elle semblait ne jamais vouloir s'achever . Le jour le plus long de toute sa vie . A quelques mètres deux jeunes soldats de son unité partageaient un paquet de cigarettes . Le plus jeune avait l'air rugueux,brun aux yeux sombres,il avait dix-sept ans depuis quelques mois et était fier de revendiqué qu'il avait mentit au bureau de recrutement pour s'engager . Il s'appelait John Randle . L'autre avait un air jovial . Faire la guerre,de la façon dont il en parlait sur le bateau,était une perspective d'amusement pour lui ,son nom était John Timmons . Mais Darrel le connaissait plus sous le surnom de Brownie ou Cake . Il sourit en le voyant proposer à Randle un biscuit du paquet qu'il conservait toujours dans son sac,d'où son surnom . Darrel se demanda brièvement comment ses biscuits pouvaient encore être intact après des jours passé au fond de son sac . Plus loin,il aperçut un autre gars qu'il connaissait . Harry Glaswell .Il était brun,plutôt costaud et était agenouillé près d'un soldat blessé légèrement,mais sur le visage duquel se lisait la peur . Harry tenait la main du jeune soldat,et murmurait une prière . Darrel était surpris de constater l'apaisant sourire de Harry alors qu'il récitait sa prière . Sans doute,il avait la certitude d'être protégé par Dieu et n'avait pas peur de mourir . Ce fait le rapprochait de John Randle qui étant une véritable tête brûlée et était prêt à risquer sa vie pour un moment de gloire . Harry était le plus âgé d'entre eux,il avait 26 ans . Darrel savait qu'il vivait dans un état de l'Ouest,dans l'Idaho,peut-être, ou l'Oregon,et que sa femme était enceinte de leur premier enfant . Il soupira en voyant Harry poser sa main sur la tête du jeune soldat comme s'il le bénissait . Sans doute le jeune soldat lui avait demandé de le faire,peut-être pour remercier Dieu de l'avoir épargné en cette journée infernale . Seulement,il savait que ce jeune soldat pourrait à nouveau être blessé,et qu'à ce moment,lui n'aurait pas l'aide de Dieu pour le sauver .

"Ce type me surprendra toujours ! " il entendit derrière lui . Danny vînt s'asseoir à ses côtés . "Regarde-le,reprit-il en désignant Harry du menton . Il est toujours si calme... Comment il fait ?"

Darrel haussa les épaules "Tu n'as qu'à lui demander !"dit-il d'un ton las .

"Ouais,Danny sourit,je vais le faire ! Sûr que ça pourrait m'aider !" Il poussa son ami doucement du coude. "Hey,ça va ,mon pote ? Tu... tu as l'air complètement... vidé ..." Voyant qu'il gardait le silence,Danny soupira et sortit son portefeuille de sa poche . Il en tira une petite photographie qu'il contempla avec le sourire,avant de l'embrasser . Y figurait une belle jeune femme brune qui portait un bébé d'environ dix-huit mois dans ses bras . Une petite fille aux boucles rousses se serrait contre elle et souriait à l'objectif . Sa petite main était posé sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de sa mère . Darrel tourna la tête et constata le sourire de son ami .

"Ils doivent te manquer,mon pote,"il dit avec sincérité .

"Ouais,ça tu peux le dire . Je me dis souvent que quand je rentrerai à la maison,Jillian aura accouché . Elle est sûr que ce sera une fille . Elle dit toujours qu'elle veut une ribambelle de filles et un garçon aussi fort et beau que son père..." Il toucha doucement l'image du bambin dans les bras de sa femme ."Et nous avons déjà le garçon !"ajouta-t-il fièrement .

"Quel âge a ta fille ?"

"Bientôt quatre ans ! J'ai du mal à le croire !"

"Wouah ! Darrel s'exclama . Tu t'y es pris tôt,dis-moi !"

Danny éclata de rire . "Ouais ! On s'est marié à tout juste dix-huit ans ! Nos parents étaient dingues ! Mais on s'aimait ! Jillian et moi... c'est ... je ne saurait pas l'expliquer ... " Soudain son regard s'était attristé et il soupira en caressant la photo du bout des doigts .

"Tu vas les revoir,mec,"Darrel le rassura ."Tu vas rentrer chez-toi ..." Danny sourit faiblement à son ami .

"Ouais,tu as raison ! Et j'ai le meilleur des "Docs" comme ami,pas vrai ?"Il frappa amicalement l'épaule de Darrel . "Avec lui,les balles n'ont cas bien se tenir !" Il tentait de plaisanter,mais remarqua que Darrel avait baissé la tête et fixait ses mains encore rougit de sang,bien qu'il les avait lavées . Sa main toujours posé sur l'épaule de son ami,il pouvait le sentir trembler faiblement .

"Hey,qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Danny s'inquiéta . Il avait appris à connaître Darrel et connaissait son côté facétieux. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait se montrer grave et calme . Mais il détestait le voir comme en ce moment,absent de toute émotion . Il soupira : "Comment va ce gars qui était blessé à la jambe ? ...Celui que tu allais aidé quand tu nous as laissé ...?"

Darrel secoua la tête l'air vaincu. "Il ne s'en est pas sortit...Il ...Sa jambe...L'artère avait été touchée ...Il a fait une hémorragie ! J'ai rien pût faire ... " .

"Oh,mec...,Danny fit en pressant l'épaule de son ami . Je suis désolé ..."

"Ouais...,je ...Je ne connaissait même pas son nom ..." Il ferma les yeux,repensant au pauvre soldat qui hurlait de douleur en suppliant Dieu de l'épargner,en appelant ses parents,et le nom d'une femme,sans doute sa femme ou sa fiancée. Puis il s'était éteint,la vie l'avait quitté,laissant Darrel anéanti et impuissant . Ce soldat était le premier qu'il voyait mourir alors qu'il était censé faire de son mieux pour le sauver .

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute,Darrel ! Danny essaya de le réconforté. Tu as dis que l'artère était touché,je pense que tu ne pouvais rien faire ... Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort,mec !"

"J'en sais rien ..."

"Moi,je sais,crois-moi ! Tu es un bon "Doc"..."

"Non,je n'ai pas assez de compétences..."

"Ah ouais ! Et que fais-tu du p'tit Mick,hein ? Tu as été super avec lui ! J'étais complètement pétrifié ! Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me dire quoi faire...! " Danny laissa échappé un rire ."Tu sais que tu peux être très autoritaire quand tu veux !" Darrel étouffa un sourire . Danny était vraiment un ami . Il était content de l'avoir près de lui .

"Et comment il va ...le p'tit Mick ?" il s'enquit alors .

"Bien,je crois !Il l'ont évacué à l'hopital ...,Danny répondit rapidement . Mais ne me demande pas où ...! Tu sais bien que je suis nul en orientation !"

"Ouais,tu peux le dire ! Darrel s'exclama en riant . Merci,Danny ..."

"Tu rigoles,répondit Danny en balayant son remerciement de la main ! Y'a vraiment pas de quoi,mon pote !" Il saisit son portefeuille posé sur ses genoux et embrassa une dernière fois la photo de sa famille avant de la rangée précieusement . "Magique !" il entendit soudain .

"Quoi ?" dit-il surpris .

"Magique ! ...Le mot que tu cherchais tout à l'heure,pour décrire comment c'est entre toi et ta femme ...Magique !"

Danny regarda son ami d'un air étonné . "Ouais ! dit-il . C'est le mot !" Puis il lui lança un regard intrigué .

"Et ...mais attends,comme tu sais ça toi ? " Darrel baissa la tête,mais Danny pouvait voir son air gêné et son visage tournant au rouge . "Hein... ?dit-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule . Comment tu sais ça,gamin? Y aurait-il une petite demoiselle qui t'attends au pays ?"

A ses mots Darrel sentit instantanément un grand sourire envahir son visage alors que son coeur battit soudain plus fort . Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait,mais c'était comme être submergé par une immense vague d'allégresse . Et bien que sur le champ de bataille la peur prenait le pas sur ce sentiment intense,il savait qu'il était toujours là,tel une petite flamme qui s'embrasserait à nouveau lorsque la peur s'atténuerait .

"Alors...,Danny insista. Hum ... Comment elle s'appelle ?"

Darrel redressa la tête,son visage affichant toujours un grand sourire . "Et bien ... c'est Emma,dit-il d'une voix chargée d'enthousiasme . Elle s'appelle Emma ..."

"Hey,j'en étais sûre ! Il a une fille au pays ! il s'écria . Darrel avait tendance à penser que Danny agissait souvent avec lui comme s'il était son petit frère . Elle est jolie ?"Danny demanda encore,amusé d'embarrasser son ami .

"Très jolie,Darrell répondit sentant à nouveau la chaleur enflammé sur son visage .

"Hum...,fit Danny en souriant . Tu l'as rencontré comment ...?" Darrel n'eut pas le temps de répondre,de lourds pas clapotant dans la boue s'avançaient vers eux dans l'obscurité ,et apparurent Brownie et John Randle .

"Alors ! Brownie lança gaiement . Quoi de neuf les gars ? L'un de vous aurait appris une bonne nouvelle ?"

Danny regarda Darrel de ses yeux rieurs et répondit :"Non,rien qui puisse t'intéresser !" Il savait que Timmons se serait mis à taquiner Darrel au sujet de la jeune fille qui l'attendait en utilisant un langage grossier et indécent,et voulut épargner cela à son ami ."Et de votre côté ...?"

"Le sergent Hilks dit qu'on a reçut les ordres ! Randle déclara d'un ton brusque . On part demain à la première heure pour un village qui s'appelle ...Oh,j'en sais rien,un nom en français ...Bref !On doit tous être prêt à 5 heures!"

"C'est toi qui transmet les ordres maintenant,Randle ?" Danny demanda sarcastiquement . Avec son assurance et son penchant pour les combats John Randle avait don de l'énerver .

"Ouais... ! Randle répondit d'un ton tout aussi sarcastique . Il faut bien,puisque notre soit-disant caporal est occupé à bavasser ... ." Danny sourit à sa remarque,mais ne dit rien .Il oubliait souvent qu'il était caporal . Mais dans le cas présent,l'envie de réprimander Randle le titillant,il aurait volontié utilisé son grade .

"Si tu veux ma place,Randle..."

"Je suis sûre que je m'en sortirais mieux que toi !" L'arrogance de l'adolescent l'exaspérait tellement qu'il tenta de se lever pour lui faire face,quand une main sur son épaule le retînt fermement . De son côté Brownie tira Randle par la manche en le forçant à le suivre,il lança à Danny un sourire sympathique,reconnaissant le comportement agaçant de son ami .

"Tu aurais dût me laisser botter le cul de ce p'tit merdeux !" Danny marmonna entre ses dents .

"Ce serait avec plaisir,Darrel répondit. Mais tu le connais...Je suis certain qu'il serait aller se plaindre ..."

Danny sourit et soupira."Ouais,tu as sans doute raison ...Tu l'as entendu,il s'imagine déjà Colonel,...Général !"

"Où Président des Etats-Unis ! " Darrel ajouta en riant .

"Bon...,Danny soupira . Je crois bien que je devrais aller eux renseignements. Le sergent Hilks doit se demander où je suis ..."Il se leva lourdement et saisit son armes avant de se diriger vers là où il avait vu le sergent Hilks pour la dernière fois .

"Bonne chance !" dit Darrel sachant que le sergent Hilks serait furieux du relâchement de Danny .

"Merci,mec . Tâche de dormir,mais ...ne t'en vas pas dans des rêves trop "Magiques" !" lança-t-il en riant .

Darrel sourit en secouant la tête . Danny était vraiment le meilleur ami qu'il n'ai jamais eut ! Il s'adossa à la paroi du bunker tentant de rendre sa position confortable et ferma les yeux . Au grondement des vagues se cognant sur les falaises se mélait une douce mélodie . Darrel aurait juré qu'elle provenait de l'harmonica de Mitchell Farrel,un jeune soldat originaire de New York,bien qu'il était étonné qu'il puisse avoir la permission de l'utiliser . Mais peu importait . Il laissa la somnolence l'envelopper ,bercé au son de cette douce mélodie .Ses pensées le transportèrent alors loin au delà de l'océan et de cette terrible guerre dont ils avaient seulement gagné une bataille alors que tant d'autres les attendaient sûrement encore . Loin de la douleur et du sang . Loin de la peur ... .

Le quartier Est de la ville était un endroit particulier,il n'avait pas de maisons rutilantes,ni de grand et beaux jardins . Les gens qui y vivaient n'étaient certainement pas riches,certains étaient de braves gens qui faisaient de leur mieux pour joindre les deux bouts et élever décemment une famille,d'autres étaient tel qu'il valait mieux ne pas les croiser dans une rue sombres . Mais dans l'ensemble le quartier Est était un endroit convenable . C'est ce que Darrel avait toujours pensé depuis qu'il connaissait cet endroit,la première fois qu'il y était venu,à treize ans,lorsque son oncle avait accepter de le recueillir ,l'extirpant ainsi de la maison de correction où on l'avait placé lorsque sa famille d'accueil n'avait pût le garder . L'oncle Bud,était un homme ni bon ni mauvais . Il était un divorcé de trente-cinq ans,grand et imposant,ses cheveux étaient d'un blond gras coiffé en arrière,son visage mal rasé et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant et glacial . Il passait tout ses week-end à jouer au poker avec ses amis du boulot . Il avait accepté d'accueillir le jeune Darrel après que l'assistante sociale était venue le chercher pour le conduire à la Maison de Correction où le jeune garçon avait été méchamment amoché par d'autres pensionnaires . Bud savait que sa soeur avait eu un enfant avec un client du bar où elle travaillait à Oklahoma City . Il savait que le père l'avait quitté sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle même avait abandonnée l'enfant à sa naissance en lui donnant un nom,Darrel Shayne Curtis. Il n'était pas homme à s'occuper d'un gamin de treize ans,il n'y connaissait rien en ce qui concernait l'éducation des enfants,mais devant le visage gonflé d'hématomes du jeune garçon qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliant et effrayé,et pour faire plaisir à l'assistante sociale qu'il,soit dit en passant,trouvait très jolie et aurait bien charmée,il accepta de s'en occuper . Il avait tout de suite été clair avec son neveu . Il lui offrirait un toit et de quoi manger et s'habiller,mais il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour l'affection et les discutions parent/enfant. Il enverrait le jeune garçon à l'école où il n'aurait pas intérêt de faire de vague sous peine qu'il le renverrait dans la Maison de Correction . Darrel avait suivit ses directives à la lettre. Il avait apprit à se débrouiller seul,et attendait à la maison ou dans le quartier où,pendant que ,le week-end ,Bud partait pour ses parties de poker,il se trouvait de petits boulots à faire,comme réparer le clôtures,tondre les pelouses,ou ramasser les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol à l'automne . L'affection d'un parent à qui il pouvait confier ses craintes et ses problèmes d'enfant ne lui manquaient pas vraiment . Il savait que grâce à Bud,il était sortit de cette horrible prison pour enfants. Pourtant,il se demandait parfois si,dans un accès de colère ou si les ennuis qu'il ne cherchait pas venaient le trouver,Bud serait capable de l'y renvoyer . Cela lui donnait des cauchemars . Mais c'est après l'un de ces cauchemars que ses craintes disparurent . Il se souvenait de ce jour terrible où les garçons de deux ou trois ans plus âgé que lui l'avaient attraper dans la salle de bains,alors qu'il se préparait pour la nuit. Ils l'avaient conduit à l'extérieur et le jetant au sol l'avaient frapper de coups de poings et coups de pieds,lui crachant dessus,tout ça parce qu'il avait refusé de payer le droit de se rendre au réfectoir . Darrel avait revécu la scène remuant dans son lit en criant . Il remuait si bien qu'il avait chuté au bas de son lit . Le bruit avait alerté Bud qui s'était levé pour trouver son neveu confus et tremblant de peur . Darrel avait toujours réussi à dissimulé ses cauchemars à son oncle. Mais celui-ci était plus terrible que les autres .

"Hey,ça va ,mon gars ?"Bud avait demandé,l'air inhabituellement inquiet . Il s'était accroupit devant lui et doucement avait tendu la main qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule tremblante de son neveu . " Tout va bien ?" Darrel avait secoué faiblement la tête . " Ce n'est rien,va,tu as fais un cauchemar ..." Darrel s'était trouvé étonné de constater la voix étrangement gentille de son oncle . Cela était si inhabituel . "Aller viens!Bud avait dit en se redressant . Tu vas te remettre au lit ." La main tendu,il avait aidé le jeune garçon à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur son lit . "Voilà,c'est bon,c'est fini !Remet-toi au lit !" avait-il dit . En se glissant sous les couvertures,Darrel aurait voulu que son oncle reste un peu près de lui,peut-être même qu'il lui demande de lui raconter son rêve . Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il fallait s'attendre de la part de Bud . Puis ... Bud ,qui avait presque rejoint la porte,était revenu sur ses pas et d'un geste rapide avait tirer les couvertures hors du jeune garçon encore tremblant . " Allez,viens,avait-il dit . Lève-toi !" Il avait conduit Darrel au salon,l'avait fait asseoir sur le vieux canapé,puis était partis dans la cuisine d'où il revînt avec deux verre et une flasque de whisky . Il avait tendu l'un des verres à son neveu qui le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs .

"Tiens,bois ça! "avait-il dit . Darrel savait que certains garçons de son école,Sheppard notamment,disait que leur père leur avait déjà fait goutté à de l'alcool . Mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ."Bois ça,Bud avait insisté,lui mettant le verre dans la main .Tu verras,ça va te remonter !" Darrel avait porté le verre à ses lèvres et bût une gorgée qui lui avait brûler la gorge et le fit tousser . Son oncle avait sourit puis reprit le verre de sa main avant d'avaler le contenu du sien . Darrel avait alors pût constater que,en plus de le réchauffer,l'alcool qui passait dans son corps commençait à le détendre . "Alors ? avait demandé l'oncle Bud en souriant . J'avais raison,ça fait du bien,hein ?" Darrel avait hoché la tête . Il ne savait pas comment parler à son oncle,et d'avantage maintenant qu'il ne l'ignorait plus .

"Merci,oncle Bud,avait-il dit,timidement. Je me sens mieux ..."

"Bien ...,tant mieux . Maintenant,tu veux retourner te coucher ?" A ces mots Darrel avait jeté un regards inquiet vers la chambre . "Ou alors...,peut-être que tu peux me raconter ton cauchemar..." Par le ton qu'il avait pris,Darrel aurait juré que Bud se surprenait lui-même d'avoir prononcer cette phrase . C'était inhabituel,pour lui qui était si bourru,de se montrer attentionné envers l'enfant . "Mais...,si tu ne veux pas ..."

"Je veux bien!" s'était alors exclamé Darrel . Puis il s'était ouvert à son oncle,lui racontant,un tremblement dans la voix,par détails ce qui était plus un très mauvais souvenir qu'un cauchemar . Une fois terminé il avait retenu un sanglot en travers de sa gorge et attendu la réaction de son oncle . Bud avait avalé un deuxième verre et s'était éclaircit la gorge sourdement .

"Hum...Ouais...Et bien... Si...Euh...Si je m'écoutais j'irais flanqué une correction à ses gosses...!"Il guettait la réaction de Darrel mais avait constaté qu'il ne se sentait pas mieux par la façon dont il gardait la tête baissé . "Mais...euh...c'est bon,maintenant. Tu ...Tu n'es plus là bas ,hum...?...Pas vrai...?".

Darrel avait hoché lentement la tête . Il avait l'impression que les larmes déborderaient de ses yeux au moment où il ouvrirait la bouche .

"Alors quoi?"

"Euh...c'est...si j'y retourne,avait alors répondu Darrel d'une petite voix. J'ai...j'ai peur de...si j'y retourne ...Si je dois y retourner ..." A présent le jeune garçon sentait les larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues . Il voulait se montrer brave devant son oncle,mais le fait de lui avoir avoué sa plus grande angoisse avait fait céder le barrage .

"Pourquoi "y retourner" ? Bud avait demandé vivement .Il n'a jamais été question de ça !"

"Mais tu as dis..." Bud avait soupiré bruyamment et roulé ses yeux . Il s'était remémoré ses mots lorsqu'il avait conduit son neveu chez lui pour la toute première fois et réalisait qu'il était peut-être allé un peu loin .

"Hum...Ouais...,"il avait marmonné avant de se déplacer de la table basse où il était assis à la place libre sur le canapé à côté de Darrel ."J'ai peut-être exagéré un peu ...Mais euh...si jamais tu fais des conneries...c'est à moi que tu auras à faire,mais...jamais...,je ne te renverrai jamais là-bas... ! Et...de toute façon,tu n'as pas pensé à quelques stupides trucs à faire,pas vrai ?" Il avait doucement poussé le jeune garçon avec son épaule et sourit quand il le vit secoué la tête ." Bien,alors y a pas de problèmes ...!" Bud avait réalisé que son ton enjoué n'avait pas détendu le jeune garçon . Il réalisait que ce dont il avait besoin était autre chose que des plaisanteries. "Tu es rassuré? il avait demandé de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait prendre . Tu sais,il ne faut pas prendre à la lettre tout ce que je dis ..." Il avait levé lentement la main et,après quelques secondes d'hésitation,l'avait doucement posé sur la nuque de son neveu sentant ses épaules secouées par à-coups . "Hey...,je ne te laisserai pas tombé,okay...?". Darrel avait alors levé vers lui un visage plein de larmes,tandis que sa bouche fermée retenait les sanglots qui menaçaient d'exploser . En soupirant Bud avait alors déplacé sa main de la nuque du jeune garçon à son épaule et l'avait attiré maladroitement contre lui .

"Chut...chut,c'est bon,ça va aller,gamin... J'ai été nul,je suis désolé ..." .Darrel avait agrippé sa chemise de jean usée et avait permis aux sanglots de jaillir hors de sa gorge .Il n'était plus honteux de montré sa détresse à son oncle,il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui . Il avait alors pleuré contre l'épaule de Bud pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des heures,laissant tous ses sentiments,l'angoisse,la tristesse,la peur,l'abandon de ses parents qui ne l'avait pas aimé,sa petite enfance passé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil,cet horrible foyer pour délinquants,s'enfuir et libéré son esprit . Il s'était alors sentit incroyablement plus léger . Le lendemain il s'était réveillé dans son lit,mais ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde comment il avait rejoint sa chambre . Il supposa alors ,à raison,qu'il s'était endormi au salon,et que Bud l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit . En fier garçon de treize ans qu'il était,il aurait dût s'en trouver embarrassé,mais au lieu de ça,cela le fit sourire . Non,l'oncle Bud n'était pas du tout un mauvais homme . A partir de ce jour,Bud avait fais en sorte de laisser le jeune garçon moins souvent seul et une fois sur deux ses parties de poker se déroulaient à la maison .Il tâchait de s'intéresser un minimum à son travail scolaire et,bien qu'il soit encore un peu jeune pour ça,avait commencer à lui parler des filles . Darrel avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une famille .

Puis ,en 1940,Bud s'était vu proposé un emploi de bûcheron dans une exploitation forestière et ils avaient déménagé en Californie . Alors qu'il lui rendait visite au début de sa permission,Darrel avait apprit que Bud s'était mis en tête de vendre la maison de Tulsa. Comme il travaillait il avait demandé à son neveu de s'y rendre pour voir dans quel état elle était depuis qu'ils étaient partis,quatre ans plus tôt . Et Darrel avait accepté .

"Et voilà ! il s'exclama,alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter devant la petite cour. C'est là!...La maison d'oncle Bud...!" Il regarda Emma qui lui fit un grand sourire et sentit son souffle se coupé.Là,dans la lumière du soleil du matinale,ses cheveux d'or dansant au rythme de la brise printanière,dans sa robe teintée de bleu claire,son visage délicat aux yeux éclatant de vie tournés vers lui,il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi magnifique.

Depuis leur première rencontre,trois jours plus tôt,Darrel avait tenu parole et dés le lendemain,avait été déjeuner au diner où il était sûre de trouver Emma . Elle se dépêchait de prendre sa commande et de le servir,puis il s'installait au bar où,pendant qu'il sirotait un soda et qu'elle s'affairait à servir les clients,ils échangeaient quelques mots . Mais les réprimandes sévère du patron à l'égard d'Emma,obligeait Darrel à s'éclipser . Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit renvoyé par sa faute . Le deuxième jour,donc,alors qu'elle quittait son travail à six heures du soir,Emma fermait la porte à clef lorsque l'ombre d'une haute silhouette la fit sursauter .

"Oh,Darrel !elle s'écria .Vous m'avez fait une de ses peur...Mais...Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez attendu tout ce temps !"

"Oh,non,il dit nonchalamment . Je n'ai pas seulement attendu ! J'ai aidé des vieilles dames à traverser la route,regonflé le pneu du vélo d'un gamin...,j'ai même sauver un pigeon échoué sur la route ...!" Emma éclata de rire:"Sérieusement ...?"

"Non,je suis allé voir de vieux copains d'école,mais...ce qui m'intéressait se trouvait là dans cette rue ..."

"Oui,vous voulez dire... aidez les vieilles dames et les enfants du coin,sauver les oiseaux..." Emma fit ,en ne le quittant pas das yeux .

"C'est ça,oui..." il affirma .Darrel se sentait stupide de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire quand il se trouvait en face de cette lumineuse jeune fille,elle avait sur lui une emprise indescriptible qui le transportait de joie,un sentiment magique qui lui ferait presque oublié qu'il était en partance pour le front .

"Et maintenant? Emma demanda d'une voix douce. Que fait-on ?"

"Je ne sais pas...,Darrel fit d'un ton hésitant. Et si...voulez-vous aller au cinéma...? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau wes..."

"Oh oui ! Ils passent Gone with the Wind au cinéma du quartier ! Emma s'exclama joyeusement . Ma grand-mère m'a emmené le voir pour sa toute première sortie quand j'avais treize ans!Je serais heureuse de le voir avec vous !"

"Oh...Hum...Ouais,pourquoi pas... ." Il n'étais pas très friands de ce genre de film "à l'eau de rose",mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à Emma ,et voir ce film durant trois heures avec elle signifiait passer trois heures auprès d'elle . Et cela valait tout les sacrifices !

La séance terminée,il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma. Ils marchaient silencieusement,Emma ayant encore en tête les magnifiques images en technicolor et l'histoire de Scarlett . Et Darrel ... .

"Alors,Emma rompit le silence,avez-vous aimé ?"

"Oh euh...Ouais...C'était super ! Vraiment ...Cette musique et tout ..."

"Hum...Et qu'avez-vous pensez du singe ...?"

"Oh,il...jouait très bien son rôle,un vrai acteur ..." Emma gloussa puis éclata de rire .

"Quoi ...?Darrel demanda, ...?"

"Oh non,rien ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. C'est juste que..."Elle reprit son souffle puis continua."Il n'y a pas de singe dans ce film,Darrel...Vous avez dormi comme un bébé ..." Devant son air embarrassé elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui ."Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que cela vous ennuyait? Nous serions aller voir autre chose ..."

"Parce que la personne assise près de moi ne m'ennuyait pas du tout,"dit-il repoussant délicatement une mèche dorée flottant sur son beau visage .

"Oh vous voulez parler de la petite grand-mère et des ses deux petites filles à votre gauche...?" demanda Emma d'un ton mutin .

Darrel sourit."Non,plustôt la belle jeune fille à ma droite..." A ces mots Emma baissa les yeux,mais à la lumière du réverbère,il put voir qu'elle rougissait en souriant .

"Que faisons nous,maintenant ?"elle demanda.

"Vous ne devez pas rentrer ?"

"Non,ma grand-mère est à Oklahoma City pour deux jours,elle surpervise l'envoi des médicaments de la Croix-Rouge pour le front du Pacifique. C'est sa participation à la guerre ...!Que diriez-vous d'aller marcher ? Au parc ...?"

Darrel accepta,il aurait pût la suivre n'importe où.Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du parc tout en parlant et se racontèrent les peines et les joies de leur enfance respectives,Emma auprès de sa rude grand-mère au grand coeur,Darrel avec l'oncle Bud . Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc du parc quand la jeune fille fit alors une remarque qui troubla Darrel:

"C'est incroyable vous ne trouver pas? C'est comme si nos vies étaient semblables,comme si nous avions presque parcourut séparément le même chemin pour enfin nous rencontrer ..." Emma avait un regard rêveur qui semblait regarder au loin,loin vers l'avenir . "Comme si c'était le destin..."

"Je ne crois pas au destin,répondit Darrel . Je crois que tout à un sens précis,mais que les choses arrivent par hasard ! "Il réalisa que son ton c'était involontairement durci .Le destin ne signifiait rien pour lui,car si sa rencontre avec Emma était le fruit du destin,il serait injuste qu'il doive la quitter pour une guerre dont il ne reviendrai peut-être pas ,mais il ne devait pas rejeter sur elle son amertume .En tournant la tête il fut surpris de constater qu'elle le regardait avec un doux sourire,les étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus .

"Alors disons que le hasard fait bien les choses." Subitement,elle se pencha vers lui,posa la tête sur son épaule. Surpris,Darrel se raidit . Il sentit son coeur battre soudain tellement plus fort,son corps se réchauffer tout à coups,la sentir si proche de lui le faisait presque suffoqué.Il hésita d'abord à passer son bras autour de ses épaules de peur qu'elle ne prenne ça comme un geste inapproprié de sa part . Puis il se décida et sût qu'il n'avait pas commis d'impair lorsqu'elle soupira doucement .

"Darrel,dit-elle après quelques minutes,as-tu déjà penser à ton avenir?" Darrel ignorait comment répondre .Pour le moment il savait une chose à propos de son avenir,qu'il devait partir le lendemain après-midi et serait bientôt envoyé se battre dans un pays inconnu.

"Moi,poursuivit Emma semblant ne pas réaliser son silence,je m'imagine dans une belle maison,pas très grande mais bien tenue,avec une multitude d'enfants autour de moi,un feu dans la cheminée,un sapin de noël magnifique et ...un mari qui m'aimerait et que j'aimerais à l'infini ... . "

"Pas de travail ?" demanda Darrel entrant dans son jeu .

"Et bien...au début je pourrais travailler,mais après le troisième enfants se sera difficile,alors je resterai à la maison pour m'occuper d'eux,du jardin,de la cuisine...mais ceci dit...je voudrai continuer à aider les gens,être sage-femme,peut-être,comme ma grand-mère...J'ai adoré l'aidé durant l'accouchement de mon amie Judith...C'était si merveilleux,cette minuscule vie qui apparaît ... . Alors et toi ...?Qu'as tu l'intention de faire plus tard...?"

Darrel venait juste de réaliser qu'elle le tutoyait à présent et sourit à cette idée,cela signifiait sans doute qu'elle avait décidée de faire franchir un pas à leur relation."Euh...Et bien...,en Californie,mon oncle m'avait fait embaucher à la scierie quand j'ai finit le lycée,et ...un jour,un gars m'a demandé de venir l'aider sur le chantier de la maison qu'il construisait,et...j'ai adoré faire ce travail de charpentier ! Je crois que c'est mon truc ...! C'est quelque chose que je voudrais faire ...!"

"Oh c'est parfait ...! Emma s'enthousiasma . Comme ça tu pourrais construire notre maison ...!"

"NOTRE maison ?..."

"Euh,je veux dire ta maison..." Emma semblait gêné de s'être emballé aussi vite,elle se sentait tellement en sécurité auprès de lui,il lui semblait si bienveillant,si tendre,drôle,beau et rassurant,qu'elle aurait immédiatement accepté s'il lui avait proposé de l'épouser . Sa grand-mère lui aurait sûrement dit qu'elle était folle,mais elle s'en fichait . Elle voulait suivre ce que lui dictait son coeur,et si cela était de la folie,peu importait .Mais la réaction de Darrel l'avait surprise. Bien sûr,il était certainement pris au dépourvu,mais peut-être qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égards .

"Emma,tu as dis NOTRE maison ...!"

"Oui...,et bien...oui,pourquoi pas ! Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux...?Je...je crois que je t'aime Darrel Shayne Curtis ...! Mais...peut-être que toi... tu ne m'aimes pas ..."

"Oh si,Emma...,dit-il en se redressant et saisissant doucement ses épaules. Oh si ! Je t'aime,je...j'en suis sûre...Mais...Oh,Emma..." Il baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Quoi...?"demanda-t-elle inquiète.

"Ce n'est pas si simple...,je pars demain tu le sais,je pars me battre à la guerre!Je ne sais pas exactement où,mais je pars ...et...il se peut que je ne revienne p..."

"Non!fit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne dis pas ça,s'il te plaît,ne dis pas ça! Je suis sûre,moi,que tu reviendras,comme je suis sûre que nous sommes réuni par le destin ! Tu reviendras ...!"

Darrel regarda dans ses yeux bleus profonds et,en plus de la douceur qu'il avait l'habitude d'y voir,il retrouva la même flamme déterminé,cette lueur étincelante qui lui avait tant plût le jour de leur rencontre lorsqu'elle voulait le convaincre d'aider Mr Thompson,et se rappela ce côté combatif qu'il adorait chez elle. Il lâcha alors ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui .Son coeur s'emballa à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille,et il la serra plus fort .

"Tu reviendras...,répéta-t-elle,un tremblement dans la voix .Tu m'entends...?Tu reviendras..."Emma ne savait pas si elle cherchait en répétant ses mots à le convaincre qu'il devait survivre ou à se donner à elle-même du courage . Elle ne voulait pas penser à son départ le lendemain,ni à son absence qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas supporter,ou très difficilement. Elle voulait simplement qu'il sache qu'il devait garder espoir,que la vie leur permettrait de vivre leur amour. Elle frissonnait en sentant son corps serré contre le sien,puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or soyeux et la repoussa délicatement. Il la regarda et,elle vit ses yeux éclatants de gaieté et de vie qu'elle avait tout de suite remarqué le premier jour. En souriant,il hocha la tête puis très doucement il se pencha vers elle et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser . Emma eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant la tête lui tournait. C'était là son tout premier baiser et il venait de l'homme dont elle était tombé éperdument amoureuse . Darrel se sentait comme ivre,il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple baiser puisse provoquer une telle sensation de bonheur,de plaisir. Bien sûr,il souhaitait prolongé cette sensation,mais il pensa qu'Emma pourrait se trouver troublé,ou même brusquée,donc il se recula lentement,puis à nouveau la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent là,ainsi tendrement enlacés sur ce banc dans le parc désert où il finirent par s'endormir .

"Alors,soldat,on prends du bon temps avant la bataille?"une voix graveleuse lança d'un ton amusé. Darrel ouvrit les yeux,désorienté,il se demanda d'abord où il était,puis,regardant autour de lui,il aperçut Emma,tendrement assoupi contre lui et se souvînt. Il remarqua que le soleil s'était levé,puis,les deux silhouettes légèrement courbés non loin d'eux. Sa vue s'éclaircit et il distingua alors un vieux couple,debout là les observant en souriant .

"On peut dire que tu ne perd pas ton temps,toi au moins,mon gars ! le vieil homme s'exclama à nouveau .

"Oh,laisse-les tranquille,Sam,la vieille dame dit sont si adorables tous les deux !"

Emma s'éveilla à son tour,déconcerté par les voix étrangères qu'elle entendait ."Que se passe-il,Darrel ?"

"Oh,ce n'est rien,chérie,dit la vieille dame gentiment. Allez viens,Sam,tu effraies la jeune fille..."

"Je ne l'effraies pas...!"

"Mais,oui ! Laissons-les tranquille,ils sont si adorables ! "

"Tu l'as déjà dis..."

"Oui,je sais,je sais,mais c'est vrai !" La vieille dame s'approcha de quelques pas en souriant,et déclara:

"Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur,mes enfants ! Ce que vous vivez-là est très précieux...Allez-viens,Sam...,dit-elle en tirant son mari par le bras,rentrons!Laissons ses jeunes gens profiter l'un de l'autre !"

"Comme nous à leur âge!"le vieil homme sourit en s'éloignant . Génêe,Emma cacha son visage dans le col de la veste d'uniforme de Darrel,alors qu'il tentait de diminue son embarras. "Pardon,auriez-vous l'heure,s'il vous plaît?demanda-t-il au vieux couple .Le vieil homme sortit sa montre gousset et lança,pas loin de neuf heures,mon garçon!" puis ils s'éloignèrent .

"Oh,non,je dois reprendre le travail dans deux heures! "Emma sursauta .

"Nous devrions y aller! Et...oh non,merde...Oh,euh excuse-moi...!"

"Ce n'est pas grave,Emma sourit,amusé qu'il puisse s'excuser pour avoir laisser échapper un mot grossier devant -a-t-il ?"

"J'ai complètement oublié d'aller voir la maison de l'oncle Bud ! Je lui avais promis et..."

"Allons-y ensemble! "

"Mais...et ton travail ?"

"J'ai deux heures devant-moi,j'aurais largement le temps d'aller me changer,et de prendre mon poste à temps... Allons-y,je voudrais temps voir cette maison où tu as grandis!"

Darrel trouva ses mots était si exacts. En considérant qu'il avait trouvé une véritable famille à partir du moment où l'oncle Bud avait pris soin de lui,c'était bien la maison où il avait grandit,car les deux ans qu'il y avait passé valait plus que toute sa petite enfance ballotté de familles d'accueil en foyers.

"Ok,allons-y!"

Darrel saisit la main d'Emma en la conduisant jusqu'à la porte qui grinça quand il l'ouvrit. La maison était telle qu'il se la rappelait,rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il se souvînt comme le petit appartement en Californie lui avait semblé minuscule quand il y avait emménagé avec l'oncle Bud,en comparaison de cette maison .

"Pourquoi ton oncle veut-il la vendre ?"demanda Emma en observant chaque meubles couverts de poussière.

"Et bien...,je pense qu'oncle Bud a sa vie en Californie,maintenant. Il à de nouveau amis de poker et flirt avec la dame qui tient le magasin général,dit-il en souriant . Il pense que cette maison lui coûte trop cher,sans doute .Il a raison,je pense ."

Emma marchait sur le plancher craquant et poussa soudain un petit cri:"Oh,mon Dieu !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Mon Dieu,c'est un piano !"

"Oh...oui . Oncle Bud dit qu'il était à sa mère,mais Dieu sais qu'il n'est pas homme à jouer du piano...!" Darrel expliqua en s'approchant . Sans un mot,Emma lui sourit et prit place sur le petit banc de bois. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur le clavier aux touches poussiéreuses et naturellement se mit à jouer. Les notes frappées par ses doigts firent s'élever dans la maison une douce mélodie tandis qu'elle se mit à chanter:"This the last rose of the summer..." C'était un air irlandais que lui avait apprit sa grand-mère . Emma chanta cette chanson d'une voix si claire et belle,qu'il sembla à Darrel,qui s'était installé prêt d'elle, être assis à côté d'un ange . Cette magie qui se dégageait d'elle le transportait .Il repensa à quelque chose qu'elle lui avait dit sur le chemin en allant à la maison de Bud .Il la trouvait songeuse et après qu'il lui ai demandé à quoi elle pensait,elle avait répondu:

"Je pensais à ce vieux couple,tout à l'heure. C'est tellement merveilleux qu'ils soient toujours aussi complice et amoureux après toutes ces années ".

Darrel avait pensé profondément à cette remarque et là,assis prêt de ce merveilleux ange,il savait que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait,passé le reste de sa vie auprès d'elle,combiner leurs rêves et la rendre heureuse. Il voulait plus que tout la rendre heureuse. Il pensa soudain que la guerre ne serait qu'une barrière,qu'une épreuve qu'il franchirait pour enfin la retrouver .La chanson était terminé. Emma se tourna vers lui en souriant,son visage rayonnait. Comme lui,elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps à cet instant. Darrel posa doucement une main sur son visage et l'attira vers le lèvres se rencontrèrent et le temps sembla se figer alors qu'ils échangeaient ce baiser. Il était tout aussi doux que leur premier baiser,mais en même temps bien plus sauvage et passionné. Ce fut pour tous deux un moment de béatitude,mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin et se séparèrent reprenant leur souffle. Emma saisit le visage de Darrel et posa son front contre le sien. Ils échangèrent un sourire ravit . Puis caressant délicatement ses traits soucieux,elle murmura:"Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi,Darrel... . Quand tu seras là bas,je veux que,si tu doutes,si tu perds espoir,si les choses deviennent trop durs,..."

"Tu ne me remontes pas le moral,là!"rit-il dans une tentative désespéré de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Je suis sérieuse,fit-elle,sentant les larmes prête à déborder de ses yeux. ... Je veux que tu repenses à ces derniers moments que nous avons partagés,je veux que tu y trouves la force de t'accrocher,...de me revenir...". Elle sentit des larmes débordé se ses yeux et glisser sur son visage."Promis...?"

Darrel balaya ses larmes de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front."C'est promis,dit-il en l'attirant vers lui. C'est promis...C'est promis...". Il était heureux qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux aussi. Il aurait pût lui promettre la lune et les étoiles et tenter d'aller les chercher,mais il savait que cette promesse de revenir pouvait ne pas être respecté,et cela lui déchirait le coeur. Il ressentait pour cela une telle colère. C'était si injuste de rencontrer un tel amour et de devoir le quitter aussi subitement qu'il était apparut. Pourtant,la serrer ainsi dans ses bras,lui donnait l'impression qu'il serait assez fort,qu'il tenterait tout pour respecter sa promesse . Il savait qu'elle l'aimait profondément et qu'il partageait cet amour. Et que,ensemble ou séparer par des milliers de kilomètres,ils seraient toujours unis. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver... .

"Curtis ! Hey...! Hey...,Curtis !"Darrel ouvrit les yeux et voyant Glaswell penché au dessus de lui il comprit immédiatement où il était .

"Quoi?"fit-il mollement,encore engourdis par ses doux souvenirs.

"Lève-toi ! On est sur le départ ! Aller,tous le monde doit être partis d'ici une demie heure !"

Darrel se leva difficilement,saisit sa sacoche d'infirmier et son arme,et suivis Glaswell qui rejoignait les hommes de leurs section."Et où on va ?"il demanda en ajustant son casque alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas dans le chemin boueux.

"Un village plus à l'Est,à ce qu'il paraît,"répondit Glaswell avec une mine bienveillante,mais la façon dont il tenait machinalement sa médaille de Saint-Christophe en signe de protection ne trompa pas Darrel . Ce jour allais peut-être être pire que le précédent .


End file.
